paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
M308 (Payday 2)
The M308 rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is a marksman rifle with long range accuracy and brutal damage at the cost of stability, concealment, and magazine size. Overview The accurate and fast-firing M308 has the highest damage per shot of any rifle outside of the sniper rifles, and can easily be modified to kill any non-special enemy with one head shot if you have the Technician's tier 4 head shot bonus. However, this is offset by the extremely low total ammo capacity, forcing you to make every shot count. For an assault rifle it also has a small magazine, though this is somewhat mitigated by the fast reload time. If you don't have the Gage Sniper Pack DLC, the M308 may be as close as you can get to a sniper rifle. However, with its considerably lesser damage and inability to penetrate shields (not to mention having less ammo than a Rattlesnake) it's debatable whether or not you're better off with another assault rifle (such as the AK.762 or CAR-4) that has much higher ammo capacity, particularly if you can consistently make head shots. The M308 defaults to semi-auto (single-fire) mode, but does have an full-auto setting as well. This will quickly empty your small magazine and, due to the low stability, is not usable at anything but close range. However, at close range, it can be useful for quickly killing special units. The M308's low base concealment of 6 cannot be increased past 8, making it a poor choice to bring when you need to be stealthy. It also has tight iron sights, so you would generally want to trade concealment for a scope. Unlike other select-fire weapons, if you have the Sharpshooter skill a 20% accuracy bonus due to skill will be shown in the inventory display. However, like all other select-fire weapons, this applies only when the rifle is in semi-auto (single-fire) mode. Summary Pros: * Highest damage of all assault rifles * Defaults to semi-auto, but has high rate of fire * Fast reload compared to other assault rifles Cons: * Poor stability * Very hard to conceal * Limited magazine capacity and total ammo reserve * Lacks the shield/object penetration of the three sniper rifles * Awkwardly-positioned sights/scope mount Tips *The M308 is most effective when used by a specialized Technician. The Technician's skill tree gives enhanced snap-to-zoom, zoom level, head shot damage, and stability. *Its only available concealment-increasing modification, Abraham Body, is a poor choice as the M308's base concealment is too low to be worth improving. *Like rifles such as the AK and AK.762, sights are forward mounted onto the hand-guard. Consider this when choosing which optic to mount, since the sight will be relatively far away from the player's view. *With The Bigger The Better Suppressor and Silent Killer aced, the M308 does damage. It is one of the notable few weapons where using The Bigger The Better Suppressor with Silent Killer Aced actually provides more damage than equipping the weapon with a Fire Breather Nozzle. *Due to its high recoil and low ammo count, fully automatic fire should rarely be used. Modifying it with Single Fire will increase accuracy, for those looking to specialize in sniping. **Fully automatic fire is more effective in few cases, such as the elimination of Bulldozers at close range. **Fully automatic fire can deliver an extremely high amount of damage during the effects of Bullet Storm, as the player can combine high damage per bullet with a high rate of fire, and not have to reload. *With the new Gage Mod Courier DLC, equipping a Funnel of Fun Nozzle will increase the damage by , higher than the Fire Breather's , giving the M308 a maximum damage of . Available modifications Barrel ext. Custom Gadget Sight Stock Trivia *The M308 is based on the either the M14 DMR or the Norinco M305, the Chinese-made civilian version of the M14. The in-game name suggests a closer resemblace to the latter. When fitted with an Abraham Body it takes on the apperance of more modern M14 variants such as the Mk. 14 EBR or the M39 EMR. **Its name might also be a reference to the .308 Winchester rifle round, which is a commercial version of the 7.62x51mm NATO rounds used by the M14. An M14 is capable of using both types, with the .308 being merely a civilian/sporting version of the 7.62. *It is the only selective fire weapon to start in semi-automatic by default. *Prior to the Gage Weapon Pack #01 update, it was the only semi-automatic rifle. *It is one of the few guns to feature no mods for the magazine or foregrip categories. * With the right modifications, it was a sniper rifle before Gage Sniper Pack. Video Gallery M308-preview.jpg|A preview of the M308. M308-pimped.jpg|Fully modded M308. (Stubby Compensator, Tactical Laser Module, Milspec Scope and Jaeger Body) M308 Modded.jpg|M308 with 3 mods equipped. (Fire Breather Nozzle, Milspec Scope and Abraham Body) Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Assault Rifles